


Bad Comedy Movies

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Nights, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Amy tries to recover from an off-week with a movie night. Jake finds a better way to make her feel better.





	Bad Comedy Movies

Amy Santiago was not having a good day.

Sure, her job was normally challenging, but it was the good kind of challenge for her. But she was really reaching her limit of bullshit that day, between the coffee machine breaking and more and more cases piling up on her desk and the usual office shenanigans distracting her from filing already overdue reports.

When it was finally time to leave, she was actually excited to leave, which almost never happened. She loved her job, and she was pretty damn good at it too. She hated being off her game, but apparently, it was inevitable sometimes.

Jake had been busy all day too, though he actually got some action in the field and made an arrest. She listened to him retell the dramatic story over dinner, all nods and little smiles as she picked at her food.

“And then he- hey, are you okay?” Jake stopped his reenactment when he noticed the look on her face.

“I’m fine, why?”

“Well, first of all, you seem totally disinterested in your food, and second, you seem even more disinterested in my super awesome story.”

She sighed, putting her fork down with a small clatter. “I’m sorry, really, I’m just having a bad day.”

Jake was not a very emotional person, but the closer he and Amy got as a couple, the more he showed his true colors to her. His expressions sympathetic, he reached across the table and touched her hand softly. “Don’t apologize, I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner. Anything in particular happen?”

She offered him the sweetest smile she could muster in that moment, taking his hand and squeezing it. “No, not exactly. I just feel like I haven’t been on my game recently. I haven’t solved a case in a few weeks now, and my files are all a mess, and-”

“Hey, hey, Ames? It’s okay. Even the best detectives have bad days and weeks or even months. You’re still the best damn officer on the force, messy files or not.”

As usual, praise sent Amy’s lips into an even bigger smile, and turned her cheeks a little pink. Jake really knew exactly how to make her feel better, dropping his usually fun and games attitude to really be there for her. Wow, she really loved him.

They finished their dinner, and Jake was able to finish his story. They did the dishes together like always, before going to the couch and searching Netflix desperately for a movie they hadn’t yet watched.

Amy’s head rested on Jake’s shoulder as he controlled the remote.

“Ooh, we could watch Forensic Files,” Amy suggested.

“Jeez, Amy, isn’t our job enough mystery and dead bodies already? I was thinking, like, a comedy…take a break from the murder and stuff,” he replied.

“Oh, fine.”

She didn’t protest when Jake put on some comedy movie, but as it went on, she couldn’t help it.

“No offense babe, but this sucks.”

Jake, who had been thoroughly enjoying the movie’s stupid sense of humor, gasped in mock offense. “How dare you!”

“It’s just not funny!” she said.

“You wanna laugh, huh?”

“This is supposed to be a comedy, so yes.”

Jake’s eyes narrowed in a mischievous way, a grin curling on his lips. “Why didn’t you just say so? I can make you laugh.”

And before Amy could piece together his plan fast enough, his hands were attacking her sides, making laughter burst from her mouth, loud and carefree.

“Noho, that’s not what I meant!”

“What? You said you wanted to laugh, and you certainly are laughing quite hard,” Jake teased, tickling her sides as he wrestled her back against the couch.

“Shut up!”

“That’s not very nice,” Jake reprimanded, giving her hips a quick squeeze.

“Neither is you tickling me!”

“Then give up.”

“Never!”

“Okay, well, I’m cool to keep this up as looong as it takes.”

Amy knew he wasn’t kidding, but she really didn’t want to forfeit. But shit, Jake was really good at finding her weak spots, and even better at exploiting them with his evil fingers. When said fingers traveled to her stomach, her laughter kicked up a notch and her legs kicked out, narrowly missing Jake’s body much to his relief.

“Okay, okay, I give!”

Jake stopped immediately, a wide grin still on his face, obviously proud he got Amy Santiago to give up.

Once she caught her breath, Amy sat back up, giving him a light punch to the arm. “That was mean.”

“But it made you laugh after a bad week, right?”

She rolled her eyes fondly at him, but pulled him in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

Hopefully next week would be better, but for now, she was content to fall asleep next to Jake and forget the files and cases.


End file.
